High Life
by Naley62621
Summary: Nathan is the hottest thing to hit the NBA, Haley is the pop princess on the billboards today, Brooke is a world famous designer, and Lucas is a famous author. Now they are forced back together after 2 years.  What will happen.  NH BL JP
1. Chapter 1

Haley James was the number one pop singer climbing the billboard charts today. She is getting ready to release her new album which got her a Grammy nomination this year. She has come a long way since graduating Tree Hill High School. She went to Stanford and got back into music, she started touring and taking classes all at once. Now she is twenty two years old with a Bachelors degree in Teaching and more money than she knows what to do with. Part of her was always with that she grew up with in Tree Hill. Her best friend Lucas Scott was now a famous author. He just published his first book, which got a great response, and he is now starting his second book. She was still friendly with him, but they were not as close as they use to be. Brooke was the only person she still kept in touch with. Her clothing line was now world famous. Brooke had become Haley's personal designer. She helped her become what she is now; they lived in New York together. They shared a huge penthouse on Park Ave together. They hadn't heard from Peyton in about two years. She was living in Los Angeles and working for a record label last time they heard. Lucas and Peyton broke up a year after graduation; they couldn't handle the long distance relationship. He was at Duke and she was at USC. It just didn't work out for them. Then there was Nathan, her Nathan. Nathan had got drafted into the NBA. He has been the hottest thing to hit the NBA since Michael Jordon. Nathan and Haley were together all through High School, they were Tree Hill's hottest couple. There careers both took off at the same time, and they drifted apart. Between her touring and his road schedule they never saw each other. They still to this day only really love one another, and deep down Haley knows they will find each other again…or so she hopes. They still talked; they e-mailed each other every now and then. Haley never let the fame change who she was. She was a target for the paparazzi because they could never get any dirt on her. She kept her private life very private. If anybody knew about her past with Nathan Scott, they would have a field day with it. Haley sat in her dressing room getting ready to go out on stage and do her show. She picked up her charm bracelet that Nathan gave her the first time she ever tutored him. She always wore it on every show she did for luck, she took a deep breath and walked out when she heard her name being announced.

She was finally asleep on her tour bus when she was woken up by her phone going off. She looked at the caller ID and sighed. She flipped it open

"Hello Mike. I love that you call me when I am trying to sleep after doing a 7 city tour this time." She said sarcastically

"Well Ms. James you pay me to look out for your best interests and I am. Listen when you get back to NY tomorrow come by. Leno wants you on the show Thursday, can you fit it in? It will be good for promoting the new album. You can sing one of your new hits, and with the Grammy nomination it would a good idea" he explained. She sighed; she knew that it would be good to go on the show. She was exhausted, but she would do it anyway.

"Yes I will do it, but I am going back to sleep now. Have a limo pick me up" she sighed and clicked her phone off. Before she knew it she was passed out again

Nathan Scott stepped out of the locker room and his bodyguard took him out the back way in order to avoid the swarm of fans, and paparazzi. He stepped into the limo and like clockwork his cell phone went off.

"Hey little bro awesome game tonight" Lucas yelled into the phone

"Thanks Luke, listen what re you doing this weekend? I have to do some promoting in New York want to come with? I could use a familiar face and we need to hit the NY nightlife" Nathan explained hoping he would come. I mean who would pass that up.

"Sure I will meet you at JFK. It's been way too long since we have seen each other anyway little brother!"

"I know, I will set-up some VIP action at a club. I want to keep it low-key though, I don't want to be on the front page of the Enquirer on Monday, yah know" Nathan sighed into the phone thinking of what happened last time him and his brother in the town I LA.

"Yah I know they are blood suckers. Alright man, I will call you when I land." Luke said hanging up the phone. He had to laugh at his brother sometimes. Nathan and Lucas' relationship had come so far since back when they were in High School. Nathan was relaxing in the backseat of his limo as they drove back to his place in the heart of LA. Every night after the game when they drove home he would relax and his thoughts would wonder, and for some reason they always went to Haley. What was she doing at that moment? Was she happy? He missed her so much. He knew he would never love anyone like he loved her. They hadn't spoken in about 6 months now; he heard that she was nominated for a Grammy. Lucas hadn't spoken to her in a long time either. The last time they were all together was when they ran into each other at a movie premiere. They were all mutual friends with George Clooney and they were at one of his premiers. He missed everything about her. Her voice, her touch, her nagging…just everything. Before he knew they had arrived at his penthouse. Another game had come and gone, he had to go and pack to get ready to go to New York in the morning.

Haley walked into her apartment and fell onto the couch. All of a sudden Haley saw Brooke walk out of her office.

"Hey Tutor girl I am so happy you're finally home," Brooke said hugging her.

"Me too I am so happy to be home, and sleep in my own bed and not on the tour bus"

"Yah sleeping on the beds in the bus is not very comfortable" Brooke said talking from many nights she slept on them when she would go on tour with Haley and help her out.

"Yah tell me about it. Tomorrow I am doing the Leno show, but let's go out and do something fun tomorrow night?" Haley exclaimed getting excited about just hanging with her friends.

"YES! I am so down we haven't done that in forever. Between your touring and my new fall line coming out it feels like a lifetime ago when we just had a girls night out" Brooke agreed with her best friend.

"Ok awesome, well I am going to go unpack. I want to relax too before Mike comes and picks me up for the show…considering it is in like 10 hours" Haley said looking at her watch she wanted to sleep at least 5 hours and she had a lot to do. Haley ran in her room and jumped on her bed. She missed her big comfortable bed, once she hit the bed she decided to leave her unpacking until tomorrow and she just passed out.

Nathan stepped off his plane and walked through JFK airport. He was going to meet Lucas at the hotel because their planes came in at different time, and Lucas's plane wasn't due for a couple of more hours. As he arrived at the Plaza Hotel in New York City, he saw the paparazzi waiting for him. He put on his game face as he stepped out of the car and waved to the paparazzi, he decided to give them a smile today. He would always laugh when he saw himself on the cover of the Times, or Enquirer because he was just a small own boy from Tree Hill deep down.

"Mr. Scott pleasure to see you again" the concierge greeted him at the door

"Thanks Pete, good to see you too. It has been way too long since I have last been here" Nathan said shaking his hand.

"I will have your bags brought up to you Mr. Scott. Is there anything else I can do for you?" he asked.

"Yes my brother will be here shortly just send him right up to my room when he arrives" Nathan said walking to the elevator. He took the elevator up to the 3 bedroom suite he always stayed in. He loved staying here they always took very good care of him. He walked over to the bar made himself a drink, and turned on the TV. He was starting to nod in and out; the jet lag was a little much for him. He needed to wake up he needed to be on the set of Regis and Kelly later on in the day. He wanted to wait for Lucas to get here before they headed over to the set. He drifted off to sleep before he knew it.

Lucas stepped off the airplane and into the airport to get his luggage. As he was waiting for his luggage, he looked up and could not believe who he saw standing right in front of him.

"Jake?" Lucas said causing him to turn around

"Oh Man Luke? How are you doing?" Jake said giving him a hug.

"I am doing good. I am here with Nathan he has some shows to do so I am just here showing some brotherly support" he explained. He was still in shock that Jake was still in NY. He hadn't seen Jake in years.

"So what have you been up to? How is Jenny?"

"Jenny is really good. She is 6 years old now; I cannot believe how big she is getting. Time just goes too quick now. I am here with RCA records we are promoting a new artist that we just signed. It's a lot of fun. I finally got my life on the right track, and I work for RCA promoting new artists. Its great, especially now I travel all over, and they are great they let me bring Jenny" Jake explained to Lucas.

"Great for you Jake. Is she with you now?" he asked looking around for Jenny

"No she stayed at home with my wife" Jake said showing Lucas his hand which revealed his wedding band. Lucas' jaw dropped to the ground he couldn't believe that Jake got married.

"Wow! Congratulations man. Who is the Lucky lady?" Jake looked at him and paused for a second before answering. "It's Peyton Luke, we got married"

"Peyton? As in Peyton Sawyer?" Lucas was stunned to say the least

"Yeah it was a recent thing. We have been seeing and working together for about 3 years now. We got married about 6 month's ago"

"Wow I am happy for you guys. You should come by the Plaza tonight. Nate and I are going to go out and hit the town. You should come with us, I know he will want to see you and we can buy you a drink."

"Sure I will come by around 9, I have some meeting today but will come by afterwards" he said grabbing his luggage.

"Aright man see you then" they both nodded and went their separate ways. He was completely stunned that Jake and Peyton got married. He hadn't seen Peyton in 3 ½ years since they broke up. They had a mutual break-up and just went their separate ways. He couldn't wait to get back to the hotel and tell Nathan about this. What else were they in for this weekend?

Haley and her assistant entered the NBC studio, and walked over to the set of the Leno show. She was directed to her dressing room, where wardrobe, hair and make-up were waiting for her. She was wearing a purple empire waist dress, her make-up was very natural as usual, and her hair was down in long blond tendrils. The show was being shot live tonight.

Meanwhile back at the Plaza Nathan had finally woken up and was waiting for Lucas. He was flipping through the channels and stopped at the Jay Leno Show.

"On the show tonight we have famous author James Patterson, but first we have the fastest climbing pop-princess on the billboards…Haley James" Nathan was stunned and dropped the remote.

": Holy Shit!" she looks good he thought

"Well Ms James thanks for coming by tonight"

"Anything for you Jay, you know I love coming here. Thank you for having me on the show" Haley responded laughing.

"So new album, huge tour, and now a Grammy nomination. How do you do it all?" he asked laughing

"Oh boy, well its not easy. But I have my friends and family, and an amazing crew. I do it for the fans though, I love to entertain them and I am living my dream"

"How do you feel about your first Grammy nomination?" Jay asked

Oh my gosh I am so honored just to be nominated, and to be in a category with all of those talented artists is a huge honor for me. I am just a small town girl from Tree hill so this is all unbelievable to me" she explained

Tree Hill? That's like Tree Hill North Carolina right?" he asked her

"Yes right near Wilmington" she answered

"So I have a question from many of your fans that have seen your tour. What is the significance of your tattoo on your back?" Nathan who was watching the show from his room at the Plaza dropped his drink from his hand and coughed. Haley was caught off guard by his question and didn't know how to answer it at first.

"Well when I was in High School, I was dating this guy in High School and his jersey number was 23. We were very serious at the time and I was so in love that I got his number tattooed on my back. So everythime that I saw the tattoo I am reminded of when I was truly happy" Haley stated thinking of Nathan.

"Wow sounds like he was quite the guy in your eyes. What happened to him?" Leno asked very intrigued

"Well you know High School romances we all think they will last forever. Sometimes they do and sometimes they don't. In my case is was difficult my career took off as did his, and here we are now" she explained not wanting to go any further

"What's up for you now with your tour ending?"

"Well I have a lot of promoting to do, and just going to relax before getting to work on my new album which will be totally different"

"Any favorites you want to share with us?"

"Well there is this one song that is called "My Soul mate" and it's about this small town girl who has moved but her heart is still with her one true soul mate."

"Well let's hear it for Haley James, and good luck on you Grammy nomination"

Nathan turned off the TV he couldn't believe what he just saw. He heard the door open

"Hey Little brother" Lucas said walking over to him and giving him a hug

"Its so good to see you man" Luke said patting him on the back.

"You too man, your never going to believe who I just saw," Nathan said still in shock over Haley's interview.

"Nah, bro you're never going to believe who I ran into at the airport

"Who?" Nathan asked wondering

"Jake Jagelski" Lucas said. Nathan's eyes widened

"Wow really? What's up with him?"

"He is married! To top the shock off he is married to Peyton Sawyer"

"Are you serious? I haven't seen or heard from Peyton is years. Are you ok?" he asked knowing his brothers past with Peyton.

"Yeah bro, I am fine. I made peace with Peyton years ago, but it was a little weird that she got married. I am happy for her though, Jake is coming by later I invited him out with us"

"Alright no problem. Yo I got the surprise of my life tonight" Nathan said to Luke. He had went to the bar and made himself a drink.

"What happened?" he said crashing down on the couch

"I saw Hales on Leno tonight" Nathan said with a huge smile on his face.

"Are you serious? How is she? She has been touring for months last time I talked to her," he said sitting up on the couch. He missed his best friend, they still talked through e-mail. He knew how hard she took it, and still takes it when her and Nathan went their separate ways.

"She looked good. She just ended he tour, and get this Leno asked her about her tattoo" he stated.

"Really! You should call her you two haven't spoken in a long time"

"She is busy and I am going to be away for a month now with games. Let's just go out and have fun tonight" he said getting up to go and get ready. Luke nodded knowing not to press the subject.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh my god Luke

"Oh my god Luke! Are you ok?" she repeated herself helping Lucas up off the floor.

"I'm fine" he said shocked to see her also.

"What are you doing here?" she asked shocked to see him, she totally forgot about Haley.

"Well we decided to have a boys night out, and ended up here" Lucas explained laughing. "What are you doing here?"

"We? Who are you with? I live in NY with Haley, and you knew what I meant Lucas. OH my god Haley" she yelled suddenly remembering why she was headed this way to begin with. She ran over to where Haley was and Lucas was right behind her. They both stopped dead in their tracks "Oh boy!" they said in unison.

"Are you ok" Nathan asked her while helping her up.

"Yeah I am fine thank you for helping me with that guy. I guess that is what I get for not bringing my security" she laughed nervously.

"It's ok, I was glad to help. It's so good to see you" he said giving her a hug. Unbeknownst to both of them the paparazzi on the second level was taking pictures of the whole thing.

"What are you doing in NY?" she asked him still shocked to see him.

"I had to do some promoting and Luke came with me and we decided to hit up this club" he laughed.

"Oh my god Luke is with you?" she asked excited to see him also.

"Yeah and you will never believe who else! Jake Jagelski and he is married to Peyton" Nathan said in one breath.

"Are you kidding me?" Haley was in shock

The guy that Nathan punched was getting up now off the floor.

"Your going to wish you never did that" he yelled hurling his fist at Nathan, causing him to crash to the floor. Next thing he knew Lucas was flying on top of him hurling the guy off him. Just as fast security came over to see what was going on.

"Mr. Scott are you ok?" they asked.

"No this guy was physically harassing Ms James he needs to be escorted out" he stated.

"Yes sir right away" he stated having the man taken out from the bar.

"Nathan are you ok?" noticing that his lip was bleeding.

"Yeah I am fine" he said hanging up his phone. "I am having the car brought around. You guys want a lift?" he asked

"Yea if you don't mind that will give us all a chance to catch up" she said smiling. They all saw each other finally and said there long awaited hello's.

"I cannot believe you and P Sawyer got married!" Brooke squealed for the millionth time.

"Brooke yes we did get married and are very happy" he laughed. He missed those comments from Brooke. He knew Peyton missed all of them too.

"So how is Peyton?" she asked looking over at Lucas. She knew they left off on good terms, but this had to be difficult for him.

"She is good. She started her own Record Label, she was working with me at RCA but you know her it wasn't exactly her style. I work PR more and she wanted in the studio. Her and the recording manager didn't see eye to eye, so she left and has been doing great! Looks like we are all doing well for small town kids from Tree Hill" he laughed while cracking a smile.

"Wow I am so happy for her. That was her dream to have her own record label. I mean you and Peyton are married. Nathan is on fire in the NBA, Haley is up for a Grammy, Luke has sold a book worldwide, and I of course have my clothing line. Funny how is all works out." Brooke laughed.

"Yea it is" Luke agreed with her.

"Well guys looks like we are at my stop" Jake said. He was getting dropped off at his hotel. He had an early flight tomorrow morning back to LA.

"I will call you when I get back to LA. We can chill and I can see Jenny and Peyton" Nathan said giving him a hug, they all said goodbye to Jake. Brooke and Haley gave Jake their numbers to pass to Peyton it had been too long since they all spoke.

The four of them continued on to the girl's apartment. When they got there Brooke invited them upstairs to hang out for awhile because it was still semi-early. They broke out some wine and beer and were all catching up. They were talking for hours. Around 3:30 Nathan and Haley were still talking when they noticed Lucas and Brooke passed out on the couch. Neither one of them were even remotely tired, it had been to long since they talked like this. They felt their connection even after all this time it was still there.

They had just finished there third bottle of wine.

"So there I was just finishing my first set at Madison Square Garden when I went backstage to change quickly, and I mean quick you have like 45 seconds to change. When my manager tells me that I got nominated for a Grammy. To say I was shocked would be an understatement! They told me and were like Ok go back on stage" Haley laughed.

"Oh my god Hales that must have been like the greatest moment ever!" Nathan said smiling at her. God how he missed her laugh and smile he thought to himself.

"It was one of the greatest but saddest also. I just wanted to share this with one person and I couldn't I was all alone. I mean I had the crew with me but it was different. You know?" she said shrugging her shoulders.

"Awe Hales your not alone you have so many people in your life" he said grabbing her hand in a loving way. She got the chills when he touched her causing a smile to appear on her face.

"So who was it?" Nathan asked

"Who was who?" she asked a little confused

"Who did you want to call when you found out about the nomination" he repeated himself

"Oh nobody!" she answered quickly an laughed a nervous laugh

"Oh come on you can tell me" Nathan said playing with her

"Nathan why do you care" she was having a heart attack

"Just tell me Hales" he leapt across the couch and started tickling her to death

"OH MY GOD! Nathan stop" she yelled flaring her arms and legs trying to break free.

"Not to you tell me" he was laughing now also

"OK OK..it was you Nathan I wanted to call you" she said now being able to breathe. Nathan stopped and sat up.

"Me! You wanted to call me?" Nathan couldn't believe it after all this time

"Oh boy" Haley whispered to herself

"Tell me Hales. Because I can tell you for the last three years not one day has gone by when I have not thought of you" he couldn't believe that just came out of his mouth maybe it was the wine talking.

"Nathan before every show I always think of you, when I wake up I think of you, when I go to bed I think of you, I wear the plastic bracelet everyday you gave to me. Your always in my heart" she said getting teary eyed " I love you Nathan I always have, we just didn't work 3 years ago when both our careers were taking off but that doesn't mean my feelings disappeared" Nathan leaned down and put his hands on her cheek and kissed her. They deepened the kiss, when there lips parted he whispered "I love you too Hales". Haley stood and grabbed his hand. They walked into her bedroom and she closed the door.


End file.
